Las consecuencias del Verdad Consecuencia
by Serenis
Summary: Los personajes se la pasan jugando al Verdad Consecuencia, y eso les trae bastantes problemas, pero no se van a resignar a dejar de jugarlo. ¡¡Reviews!


Las consecuencias del Verdad Consecuencia  
  
Titulo: Las consecuencias del Verdad Consecuencia  
  
Autores: Piqui, ***SerE***, y ^^Martín^^.  
  
Tema: Mejor leanlo, es una ensalada bárbara  
  
Resumen: Dos adorables niñas (Piqui y Sere) y un adorable niño (^^Martin^^) chateaban un hermoso día de vacaciones cuando a una de las niñas (Sere) se le ocurrio hacer un fan fic, entonces la otra (Piqui) empezó a escribir y no le gustó entonces empezo la otra (Sere) y cuando una se cansó siguió con el otro (^^Martín^^), y así nació: Las consecuencia del Verdad Consecuencia.  
  
¿Porque se llama así?: Porque a los personajes les encanta el juego y hasta hacen un campeonato en el que gana... ¿Creian que se los iba a decir? jajaja.  
  
Titulo: Las consecuencias del Verdad Consecuencia.  
  
Personajes: Harry, Piqui, SerE, Hermione, Martin, Sophy, Draco y despues perjsonajes que van a ir apareciendo.  
  
Clasificado: Para mayores de 11 años...  
  
Creadores: PîQüÎ, ***SerE*** y ^^Martín^^  
  
Nota de Sere: En esta historia no es nada real, todo inventado para reirnos un poco y hacerlos reir a ustedes.  
  
Si les molesta que un personaje tenga su nombre, pues, nada más piensen que tenemos otro amigo con el mismo nombre que ustedes.  
  
Nota de ^^Martín^^: Yo no me hago responsable de cualquier cosa que podría causar disgusto a otras personas y que haya sido escrita por Piqui o por Sere.  
  
Nota de Piqui: NO me hago responsable si alguno de ustedes se enoja porque aparezca su nombre porque la verdad podria llegar a tener un monton de amigos que se pueden llamar como los protagonistas de este cuento.  
  
Category: General, Humor.  
  
Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling,varias editoriales como Emecé, Salamandra, Raincoast Books, Bloomsburry Books y otros como Warner Bros Inc. No se hace dinero con esto y no se intenta violar la marca registrada. Esto es solo para entretenimiento.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Sere:  
  
Habia una vez una brujita muy, pero muy linda llamada Sere, y sus mejores amigas se llamaban: Piqui, Rei, Sophy y Hermione, y además tenía un hermano llamado Martin.  
  
Piqui estaba de novia con Harry y Rei con Draco pero Sere no habia encontrado el amor verdadero (y estaba sola como un perro jajaja) y aún iba en su busqueda.  
  
Sere era muy feliz viviendo en donde vivia que era...  
  
¡Las Vegas!  
  
Sere y Piqui eran unas jugadoras obsesivas compulsivas y todas las noches se fugaban de sus casas para ir al Casino.  
  
Piqui era rica pero no le alcanzada con la gran mansion que tenia y Sere era de clase media pero era tan avara que siempre queria mas.  
  
Martín era un chico de 11 años, y tenía una novia muy linda llamada Micaela, que tambien era amiga de Sere. Micaela vivia en Necochea y Martin viajaba todos los 5 de cada mes para visitarla y se quedaba dos semanas con ella.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Un día antes del cumpleaños de Piqui, Sere preguntó a sus papás si podia invitarla a dormir.  
  
Al rato Piqui estaba en la casa de Sere, y las dos hablaban de Harry, el novio de Piqui que habia estado hacia unos dias en Montevideo, cosa que a Piqui no le gustaba nada, porque parecia que Harry se había enamorado de otra chica.  
  
Piqui estaba muy triste, ella lo espió unos días, y se dio cuanta que la estaba engañando con una chica de 15 años que era creida y muy superficial.  
  
Diez minutos despues faltaban 2 minutos para el cumpleaños de Piqui. Su familia iría a la casa de Sere para ver a Piqui soplar las velas.  
  
Pero Piqui no estaba del todo contenta, su mayor regalo era que Harry la llamara y aun no lo hacia.  
  
A los pocos minutos Piqui estaba abriendo regalos y de pronto tocaron el timbre. Dos chicos no conocidos, pero muy lindos, estaban en la puerta con un pote de azucar vacio.  
  
Piqui y Sere preguntaron que querian, y con una amplia sonrisa pidieron un poco de azucar, pero ellos estaban disfrazados... los dos de dracula... por cierto muy parecidos a... ¡¡¡HARRY Y DRACO!!!  
  
Harry habia mentido. El no estaba con una chica de 15 años. Lo habia hecho para sorprender a Piqui en su cumpleaños.  
  
Sere:  
  
Draco venia con una chica muy linda detrás y Piqui se sorprendió mucho al ver que eraaaaaaaa... (¿Que intriga no?)  
  
REi, era Rei, pero muy diferente.  
  
Rei acostumbraba a estar desarreglada, con una colita desprolija, sin pintar, y vestida con un jardinero roto por las rodillas.  
  
Pero esta ves no, esta vez estaba muy arreglada, los labios pintados muy lindos de color carmesi, un vestido corto por arriba de las rodillas, era turquesa y rosa con una rosa blanca en el pecho.  
  
Tambien venian con ellos Martin y Micaela.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Pronto todos juntos estaban cantando ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Piqui!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piqui estaba muy contenta. Tenía a su novio y a todos sus amigos con ella en su cumpleaños. ¡Ya tenia 13 años!  
  
Pronto todos estaban en el cuarto. Jugaban un verdad consecuencia. Cuando le toco a Draco, el eligio a Sere. Sere eligio verdad y draco pregunto muy disimuladamente ¿*Es verdad que te gusto*?  
  
Sere:  
  
Sere respondió: — Si, si es cierto (Ayyyyy, nunca quise decir eso Rei, perdon... Pero es para darle emoción).  
  
Entonces Sere se levantó y agarro a Draco, lo tomo por la cabeza y le dio tal beso que Rei estalló en lagrimas y se fue corriendo.  
  
Sere dejó a Draco tirado en el piso y salió detras de Rei  
  
La persiguió por toda la mansión de Piqui y hasta se perdió en el baño del 3° piso que era de 600 m2  
  
Piqui:  
  
A todo esto Piqui estaba triste porque en su cumpleaños sus dos mejores amigas se habian peleado.  
  
Draco sin dejar correr el tiempo se tiro encima de Piqui y le dio un beso, pero ella se lo sacó de encima y fue corriendo tras los brazos de Harry, quien estaba a punto de pegarle a Draco.  
  
Pronto llegaron Sere y Rei con todos los pelos parados. Ellas habian estado tirandose de los pelos mientras que Piqui lloraba en los brazos de Harry.  
  
Pero habia pasado algo más..... Sere le habia pegado una patada voladora a rei. Ella habia practicado tae-kwondo con su hermano.  
  
Harry no pudo resistir y se abalanzo sobre Draco y le pegó.  
  
Ese habia sido el peor cumpleaños de Piqui. Y lo sabian todos.  
  
Sere:  
  
A draco ya le faltaban todos los dientes y tenia un ojo morado y un corte en la sien, pues Harry se habia enojado mucho.  
  
Piqui que aún lloraba se fue a su habitación (la del 4° piso) y Rei y Sere la siguieron.  
  
Una vez allí, Piqui les dio una cachetada a las dos por haber hecho lo que hicieron.  
  
Empezaron a hablar y trataron de reconciliarse, Piqui les pidió perdon a Rei y Sere por haberles pegado y de paso les dijo que no deberian pelear por Draco, sino que deberian pelear por Harry que es mucho mas apuesto.  
  
Piqui:  
  
—Deberian pelear por Harry, pero el es mi novio y no se los predonaria jamas. Draco, Draco no es muy bueno que digamos, Ya lo sabemos.. Chicas, por favor volvamos a ser amigas.— Dijo Piqui secandose las lagrimas—. Este ah sido mi peor cumpleaños— Y las abrazó a las dos.  
  
No te sientas mal piqui —Dijo Sere— pero si seguimos jugando Verdad Consecuencia olvidaremos todo, cuando bajemos hagamoles jurar a los chicos que no nos volveremos a pelear.  
  
Si, vamos.—Dijo Piqui guiando a sus amigas que aunque hacia 10 años que se conocian todavia ellas no conocian toda la casa porque tiene más de 5 pisos y puertas trampa y secretas y pasadisos por todos lados.  
  
Sere:  
  
Le tocaba a Sere y eligió a...  
  
—Martin— dijo Sere.  
  
—Consecuencia— Respondió desafiante, y Sere empezó a pensar.  
  
Tienes que salir afuera de la casa... subir al techo del auto de el padre de Piqui ... (era una limosina de 3 km.), esperar a que todos los vecinos salgan afuera de sus balcones...  
  
Yo te daré una señal y tu...  
  
Te bajarás los pantalones, los calsonzillos y gritarás, "¡Ey vecinos, vean mis chones ahora!".  
  
Martin se sonrojó y enojó mucho, pero recordó el juramento y se decidió por hacerlo, con una condición...  
  
Y la condición era... Martín dijo: — ¡Que salga por canal 8!  
  
Sere, Rei, Draco, Harry y los otros se quedaron mudos, pero aceptaron y llamaron al camarografo de canal 8, y Martin hizo lo que le pedian.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Luego de hacerlo, eligio a Piqui. Piqui dijo consecuencia.  
  
Y Martin dijo... Lo que tenes que hacer es... TENES QUE DARLE UN PICO A REI...  
  
— ¿¿¿¿¿Que????? ¡Nooooo! Martin recuerda el juramento. — Dijo Piqui enojada.  
  
— Oooook, perdón, es que imaginé esa escena. —Dijo Martin riendose.  
  
¡Yo me baje los pantalones en televisión!— agregó.  
  
—Bueno, pero Rei es una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero empezar con cosas raras.  
  
—Martin, decime otra consecuencia.  
  
Tenes que sacarte la remera quedarte en corpiño durante una hora.  
  
Piqui sonrojada se saco la remera y se tapo un poco aunque tuviera la ropa interior puesta.  
  
Martin:  
  
Resulta que le tocaba a Piqui y ella eligio a Micaela y Micaela eligio verdad.  
  
Piqui preguntó...  
  
— ¿Es verdad que Martin solo se baña los días 18 de cada mes por medio?  
  
— Sí  
  
Martin se enojó mucho, se puso coloradísimo, hecho un gemido, y fue a bañarse (al baño del 3° piso) aunque era 20.  
  
Cuando volvió (Media hora más tarde), Draco se reía a carcajadas y Martín le hizo un amague que le salió mal y le dejó el otro ojo morado.  
  
¿Peden dejar de pelear?— Dijo piqui enojada  
  
Micaela tenía que elegir y eligió a Harry — CONSECUENCIA  
  
Y ella dijo: — Te tenés que tirar por la ventana del 5° piso con un casco de futbol americano y caer de cabeza.  
  
—¡¡Noooo!! Harry, ¿No haras eso verdad? ¡¡Hazlo por mi!!— Dijo Piqui.  
  
Piqui, mi amada Piqui, debo hacerlo, porque si no habrá peleas y no quiero romper el juramento.  
  
Entonces Harry se preparó para el clavado, buscó una ventana cerca de un arbusto y luego se acomodó adelante —Harry, ¡Noooooo!— Dijo Piqui —Si no vivo, que Piqui recuerde que mis millones están en-- y Martín lo empujó.  
  
—¡¡¡Martin!!!, ¿como pudiste tirarloo es el dia de mi cumpleaños?— Dijo Piqui.  
  
Harry voló 4 metros y luego cayó 15 m. más abajo, de cabeza y en el coche de un vecino.  
  
Se había desmayado y pocos minutos despues el vecino arrancó su auto y Harry cayó a la vereda.  
  
Todos bajaron rápido y llevaron a Harry al Hospital. El medico dijo: —Tiene una fractura en el coxis y otra en la columna. Necesita un cuello ortopédico. Y el huesito dulce esta roto.  
  
El medico le dijo además: — No haga esto, ni lo otro, ni lo otro de lo otro. Ni tampoco coma, duerma, respire... Y Harry Murió en el intento, pero Piqui le lloro encima y descubrieron que Piqui era descendiente de un fénix por que Harry Revivió.  
  
A otro día el medico se disculpó por la broma del no coma, duerma ni respire y le dijo la verdad: —No se mueva mucho y que haga mucho reposo.  
  
Harry dijo que el ya estaba bien pero el medico le dijo que tenia que quedarse unos dias en observación.  
  
Harry se quedo y había un enfermera muy bonita y Harry la miraba mucho, pero Piqui se enojo y le tiró una patada voladora y le rompíó el brazo que le quedaba.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Harry, enojado le pegó a Piqui otra patada voladora y le rompio una pierna. Pero Harry se arrepintió y le pidió perdón. Ella lo perdonó y se dieron un beso.   
  
A todo esto Sere se enojo mucho porque Harry le habia pegado una de sus mejores amigas y le dio a Harry otra patada voladora que hizo que Harry se rompiera una pierna.  
  
Martin se habia arrepentido de empujar a Harry y Micaela seguía riendose de como Harry se habia caido.  
  
Sere:  
  
Rei y Draco, que ya no se metían en ningún lío, estaba en la sala de espera, pero Rei era muy pervertida y Draco no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad entonces se metieron en una habitación vacía y en la que nunca iba la enfermera y...  
  
Draco dijo: —Rei, te amo  
  
Rei: —Yo tambien, Draquito...  
  
Draco: —¿Me preguntaba si quieres... ehhh...  
  
Rei: —Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. — Rei se avalanzó sobre "DRAQUITO" y le dio un gran beso.  
  
Interferencia: Lo que sigue no es para menores.  
  
Pasemos a Martin, Harry, Piqui, la enfermera y Micaela.  
  
Resulta que era un Hexagóno amoroso, Martin gustaba de Micaela, Micaela de Harry, Harry de la enfermera, La enfermera de Martín, Martín tambien de Piqui y Piqui de Harry.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitacion donde estaban Draco y Rei habia un clima muy amoroso. Ellos hablaban de su futuro y en un momento Draco le dijo a Rei que sean novios para toda la vida y que cuando sean grandes se casarian.  
  
Sere:  
  
Rei dijo: —Draco, ¿te quieres casar conmigo, por su puesto, cuando seamos mayores?  
  
Draco: —Obviamente, mi terroncito de miel (A/N: ¡Idiota!).  
  
En ese momento sintieron un ruido y se metieron bajo la cama, y sin resistir la tentación enpezaron a besarse, pero el ruido aumentaba y ellos estaban muy asustados.  
  
Se dieron cuenta de que venia la enfermera, tendieron la cama, y se volvieron a meter abajo, esta ves tapados por una sabana que habian encontrado, para que no los viera la enfermera.  
  
La enfermera entro y dijo: —Mmmm... algo me huele mal aquí, creo que hay alguien.   
  
Pero de repente la enfermera se dio cuenta de dos cosas:  
  
1. Debajo de la cama de Rei y Draco tambien habia un muerto, a ese pertenecia la sabana.  
  
2. Habia olvidado el rexona.  
  
Martin:  
  
Salieron por el otro lado de la cama y saltaron por la ventana, y cayeron encima de Harry que pasaba en silla de ruedas llevado por Piqui y lo dejaro como un pollo deshuesado solo que con huesos, pero todos rotos.  
  
Volvieron a la casa de Piqui y siguieron jugando a verdad o consecuencia.  
  
Le tocaba a Harry que a duras penas pudo decir:  
  
Dracou así: "Duruacohuh" y draco dijo: —Verdad, por las dudas.  
  
¿Es chierthu quue hichieron porqueruias en la camau del jospithal?  
  
Draco tuvo un ataque de nervios, miró a Rei fijamente y Rei le hizo una seña de afirmación, y Draco dijo:  
  
—See...  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Llegaba el 1 de setiembre y estaban todos en la casa de Piqui, con sus baules esperando la limusina del padre para ir a King Kross's.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Todos subieron a la limusina. Tuvieron que hacer un lugar especial para Harry que estaba en silla de ruedas. Mientras, siguieron jugando a Verdad Consecuencia.  
  
Le tocaba a Sere (A/N: Habían jugado un rato más pero no tenía ganas de escribirlo) y ella eligio a Piqui.  
  
Piqui dijo verdad y Sere dijo:  
  
Muy bien... ¿Es verdad que estas perdidamente enamorada de Harry pero te gusta Draco?  
  
— ¡No!... dijo Piqui sonrojada... pero Harry se enojo igual por la pregunta que había hecho Sere.  
  
Sere:  
  
Tonto, le dijo Sere a Harry.  
  
—¿Como puedes enojarte por una pregunta?¿Y romper la promesa?  
  
Harry se disculpo y ahora era el turno de Piqui.  
  
Piqui dijo: —Elijo a Sere, de nuevo... ñajaja.  
  
Sere elijió verdad y Piqui le preguntó:  
  
— ¿Es cierto que tienes fantasias por las noches con el señor filch?  
  
Sere respondio: —En realidad, son con el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
El padre de Piqui escucho y dijo: —Shhhhhhhhhh, ¿Como unos jovencitos de entre 11 y 15 años pueden hablar de fantasias por la noche? Son muy jovenes para eso y deberian esperar a los 20 o 21.  
  
¡AHI SI SE TIENEN BUENAS FANTASIAS! Ahhh, los viejos tiempos con Graciela Alfano que yo tuveeeeeee, realmente buenos.  
  
Llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron, subieron al primer vuelo que salia y...  
  
—Papá, deja de contar esto, me averguenzas- Dijo Piqui.  
  
Martin:  
  
Se subieron a avion y se acostaron en los asientos-cama.  
  
Se sentaron en este orden:  
  
Harry. - Piqui.  
  
Martin - Micaela  
  
Draco. - REi.  
  
Magali - Nadie  
  
Draco molestaba a martín con el asiento. Lo hacía cama y lo apretaba.  
  
Martín se enojó, se paró, lo paró a Draco, le dió un gancho de izquierda y le sacó unos pocos dientes que le habían crecido.  
  
Agarró un tenedor de el carrito de la azafata y se lo clavó en el trasero.  
  
Le pegó otro gancho de izquierda y lo knokeó.  
  
Lo levantó en el aire, lo sacudió y lo tiró por la ventana que estaba cerrada.  
  
Por suerte Draco cayó en el ala del avión.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Piqui, Rei y Sere hicieron un hechizo para que apareciera Draco en el avion.  
  
Sere:  
  
En ese momento algo se estrello contra la ventana del avión.  
  
Era Hedwig con una carta del ministerio.  
  
Harry le abrio la puerta y tomo la carta de su patita.  
  
La carta decía:  
  
Estimadas Srtas: Sere, Piqui y Rei.  
  
Queremos comunicarles que no esta permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts o cualquiera de los otros establecimientos de educacion magica hasta cumplir los 18 años.  
  
Por ser la primera vez lo dejaremos pasar pero les advertimos que la próxima vez deberan encontrar una buena cuartada o hacer sus valijas y mandarse a mudar de colegio.  
  
Muchos saludos, Cordialmente  
  
MM (ministerio de la magia)  
  
Las tres jovenes se sintieron muy mal y sacaron a Draco por la ventana de nuevo, pero esta vez cayo en la turbina.  
  
Por suerte no le pasó nada, pues había hecho un hechizo para subir. Poco despues Pig llegó con otra carta solo que esta decia:  
  
Estimado Sr.: Draco Malfoy  
  
Queremos comunicarle que no esta permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts o cualquiera de los otros establecimientos de educacion magica hasta cumplir los 18 años.  
  
Esta no es la primera vez que pasa pero como estamos comprados por su padre no le haremos nada.  
  
Muchos saludos, Cordialmente  
  
MM (ministerio de la magia)  
  
Draco hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo:  
  
—Para el proximo verano podran hacer magia hasta para asar a su hermanito, jajaja, mi padre tiene tanto dinero como Piqui pero ademas de eso es muy astuto, saludos a su hermanito de mi parte jajaja.  
  
Harry dijo: ¿Con chimichurri? ¡¡Me encanta el chimichurri!!  
  
Todos le dieron una mirada fría a Harry, y Rei (A/N: Vengadora de pobres) le dijo:  
  
—¿Sos imbécil? ¡No te metas con nuestro hermanito!— Y le dio una cachetada.  
  
Martin:  
  
Estaban durmiendo en el avion y las cosas iban bien, solo que la comida había pasado y Harry que estaba viendo la pelicula que pusieron, Doctor Dolittle 2, se rio tanto que se atragantó 18 veces y se orinó encima.  
  
Martin se mareo porque el avion daba muchas vueltas y cuando fue al baño a vomitar, el inodoro se lo tragó y quedó colgado de los pies pero despues lo rescataron.  
  
Nadie fue sacado por la ventana otra vez porque unos chicos los imitaron justo cuando pasaban por el Umpire State y uno se desfiguró la cara, pero se reia a carcajadas y dijo: — ¡LO QUIERO HACER DE NUEVO!, solo que lo tuvieron que parar entre Harry, Draco y Martin porque sino se iba a golpear (¿?) otra vez.  
  
Al final lo tuvieron que atar entre 12 pasajeros del avion.  
  
A las 8 horas despues de la salida llegaban a Londres, y pasaron 7 horas y media.  
  
En esa media hora jugaron Verdad o Consecuencia de nuevo, pero todos se pelearon y mucha gente voló por la ventana y dejaron de jugar.  
  
Llegaron a Londres, por suerte sanos y salvos, pero cuando pensaban que habia pasado lo peor...  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
Un impacto tremendo le dio al avion y se dieron cuenta de que...  
  
¡HABIAN CHOCADO CON EL BIG BEN!  
  
Al Big Ben no le paso mucho, solo le quedo un agujero en el medio y se le cayo el reloj, el que estaba muy lastimado era Draco, que tenia un arañaso en la frente.  
  
Bajaron del avion con esa escalerita inflable que le encantaba usar a Harry en sus accidentes y tomaron un taxi (gigante).  
  
Micaela, Piqui, Sere, Harry, Martin, Draco y Rei subieron al taxi y casi revienta el coche pero como King Kross's quedaba cerca no les importo mucho, bajaron y... ¿adivinen quienes estaban ahi?  
  
Hermione y Sophy corrieron a saludarlos, lloraron, rieron, se abrazaron y besaron.  
  
Piqui:  
  
10 minutos despues todos estaban en el tren y jugaban a Verdad Consecuensia.  
  
Pronto aparecio una chica rubia de ojos miel que se presentó de esta forma:  
  
— Soy Gertie Bott, hija del famoso inventor de las Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los Sabores. Tengo 11 años.  
  
¿Me puedo sentar?  
  
—Claro— dijo Martin sin parar de mirarla.  
  
Sere:  
  
Martin le hizo espacio y Micaela le dio una cachetada a Martin seguida de un beso en la mejilla a Gertie.  
  
Cada uno se presento:   
  
— Soy Rei Nohara y tengo 15 años.  
  
— Soy Draco Malfoy y tengo 15 años.  
  
— Soy Harry Potter y tengo 15 años.  
  
— Soy Hermione Granger y tengo 15 años.  
  
— Soy Sere Sukinno y tengo 13 años.  
  
— Soy Piqui Alazraqui y tengo 13 años.  
  
— Soy Sophy Leone y tengo 13 años.  
  
— Soy Micaela Mateo y tengo 11 años.  
  
— Soy Martin Salinas y tengo 11 años.  
  
Empezaron a jugar a Verdad Consecuencia (A/N: ¿Que pelmazos, no?) y por ser nueva la dejaron empezar a Gertie.  
  
Gertie dijo: —Escojo a... Harry  
  
Piqui dijo: — ¡¡¡No, por favor!!!  
  
Pero Harry se arriegó y eligió consecuencia.  
  
Gertie dijo: —Debes comer grajeas de sabor a vomito todo el viaje y ademas gritar por la ventana "Amo a Sere"  
  
Sere se sonrojó  
  
—¿¿¿Queeeeeee???— ¿Harry, lo harás?  
  
Si, es consecuencia y lo tengo que hacer  
  
Le dio un beso en los labios a Piqui, tomo aire y dijo.  
  
—¡¡¡AMO A SERE!!!  
  
Todos aplaudieron, hasta un viejito que a duras penas Harry distinguió.  
  
Era Albus Dumbledore, el tren se detuvo y el subio al vagon de Harry y los demas. Dumbledore se unió al juego.  
  
Le tocaba a Harry que sin desaprobechar la opotunidad elijio a Albus.  
  
Albus dijo: —consecuencia, y que sea una buena.  
  
—Bien... tienes que...  
  
Tienes que inventar un poema para la prof. Mc Gonagall lleno de obsenidades y darselo para san valentin junto con un beso en la boca, y el poema tiene que ser largo…  
  
Harry le dijo a piqui al oido: — Quizas asi el pobre consiga novia.  
  
Entonces Dumbledore empezo  
  
Oh, la profesora McGonagall,  
  
Tan ----,  
  
Que dice que es muy seria  
  
Cuando se la pasa diciendo ------  
  
Y encima tiene unas ----- hermosas  
  
Y no me las quiere mostrar.  
  
Martin:  
  
Una ---- abeja.  
  
Me dejo una roncha.  
  
Le digo a usted McGonagall ----.  
  
Que tiene una preciosa ------.  
  
Las mariposas tan -----.  
  
Me rompen mucho las -------.  
  
Y sería muy bonito  
  
Que me veas la -----.  
  
Los otros profes de ------.  
  
Me tienen por la cabeza  
  
Y me dan ganas de besarme con Ud.  
  
Cuando tomo de manteca la cerveza  
  
Y bailo el aserejé  
  
Pensando en tu ---- cuerpo  
  
Sos una ------ de persona.  
  
Pero sos tan linda,  
  
Que los labios me muerdo.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Dumbledore terminó el poema y eligió a eligio a Sere  
  
Sere eligio Consecuencia y Dumbledore dijo:  
  
Tendras que darle un beso en la boca a Malfoy por 30 segundos.  
  
Sere:  
  
Sere dijo: —Rei, quiero que me disculpes pero debo hacerlo.  
  
Sere tomo la cabeza de Malfoy con las dos manos y le dio un beso mientras Piqui contaba el tiempo.  
  
Draco estaba muy colorado de vergüenza pero Sere parecia disfrutarlo  
  
Piqui empezo a decir: —15  
  
16  
  
17  
  
18  
  
19  
  
20  
  
y asi hasta el...  
  
— ¡30!  
  
Sere ni se dio cuenta y siguió.  
  
30…  
  
¡¡30!!  
  
¡¡¡¡30!!!!  
  
Sere soltó a Draco con mala cara y muy disgustada dijo: —¡Rei, y que no se queje!  
  
Rei dijo: Verdad.  
  
Sere le preguntó si era cierto que fue con Draco su primera vez y Rei dijo.  
  
Noooo, en realidad es el... 5°.  
  
REi eligió a Hermione y ella dijo ¡Consecuencia!  
  
Rei: —Tienes que decirle al Prof. Snape en su primera clase:   
  
—Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer tontas pociones en su estúpida clase.  
  
Sere dice:  
  
Hermione: — ¿No puede ser ahora? Me quiero ahorrar tiempo.  
  
Está bien, ve ahora.  
  
Profesor Snape, ¿Tiene un minuto?  
  
—Claro, Granger. Dijo Snape de muy mala gana  
  
Le queria decir que en su primera clase no tendré ganas de hacer tontas pociones en su estúpida clasecita.  
  
Realmente me lo banqué 4 inmensos años y este año no lo soportaré de nuevo.  
  
Adiós.  
  
Martin:  
  
Snape no dijo nada, pero se quedó pálido, tan pálido que Hermione llamó a sus amigos.  
  
Lo tocaron y nada y luego se dieron cuenta de... que...  
  
¡ESTABA MUERTO!  
  
¡MUERTÍSIMO!  
  
¡MÁS MUERTO QUE LAS MOMIAS DE AMÚN-RA Y TUTHAN KAMON!  
  
Y todos escaparon porque empezaba a apestar, pero le pusieron un cartel colgando que decía: "Se murió solo, nadie le dijo nada que causara el infarto."  
  
En ese momento, le tocaba elegir a Hermione y eligió a Martín.  
  
Martin iba a elegir verdad por las dudas, pero se arriesgó a consecuencia y Hermione dijo: — A ver... tenes que...  
  
—¡DALE!— dijo martin, muy impaciente  
  
Tenés que gastar ¼ de todos tus ahorros en ranas de chocolate para todos.  
  
Todos aplaudieron a Hermione por la idea.  
  
— ¿Puedo sobornarte o aunque sea comer más que todos ustedes juntos? Dijo Martin  
  
¡NO! dijo Hermione.  
  
Martín lo hizo.  
  
Muy nervioso, pudo comer las ranas de chocolate y cuando intentó robarle algunas a Draco, él le pegó. Martín se resignó porque estaba muy shockeado por lo de SUS ahorros.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Todos estaban comiendo las ranas y como le tocaba a Martin eligio a Micaela.  
  
Micaela eligió... Consecuencia y Martin dijo:  
  
Mmm... Muy bien... Tendras que decir todo lo que piensas de Rei, TODO, cosas buenas y malas.  
  
y Micaela Dijo:  
  
Me parece una pu-- y reverenda mier--, de persona porque yo sola tengo que estar con Draco y tambien me parece que se cree mucho solo por que tiene 15 años. ¡Es una tarada!  
  
Sere:  
  
No seas mala Micaela, dijo Sere, dejame a Draco par--... Digo, Rei no es así.  
  
Micaela se calentó y revoleó a Martin por la ventanilla, (se calentó sin razon) y Martin cayo de trasero al suelo, pero se hechizó y subió.  
  
A Martín le llegó la misma carta que le había llegado a las chicas en el avión.  
  
Corel dijo: —Sin quejas, quiero elegir a Draco.  
  
Draco: — Consecuencia  
  
Corel: — Tenes que darle un beso al cadáver de Snape.  
  
Draco se tiró por la ventanilla.  
  
Unos minutos después se subió a su escoba, entró al tren y le dijo a los demas que vengan a verificar que lo hacia en serio.  
  
Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y lo abrazaba tirado en el piso del vagon, Draco se habia enamorado del cadáver.  
  
Draco eligió a Sophy.  
  
Sophy dijo: Consecuencia.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Y draco dijo:  
  
Muy bien, tendras que decir lo que piensas de HARRY y nada mas, no te enojes.  
  
Martin:  
  
Sophy dijo: Opino que no está mal, es un buen chico, es lindo, el venció a Voldemort...  
  
En ese momento apareció voldemort al lado de Sophy, porque lo había invocado diciendo su nombre.  
  
Martin dijo: — ¿Que pasó, Lord? ¿Por que vino? ¿Quiere jugar?  
  
Y Voldemort aceptó. Como el se unió le tocaba elegir y eligió a Dumbledore y dijo:  
  
(Voz afeminada) Pero que no me haga nada… y no quiero que se me rompan las uñas.  
  
Dumbledore dijo: Verdad, nada como la honestidad, la verdad honrada en la boca de un director honesto...  
  
— ¡Ya, viejo!  
  
— Está bien.  
  
Voldemort dijo: ¿Es cierto que soñas conmigo por las noches?  
  
Y Dumbledore dijo: Estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad como para hacerlo... (Toma aire, respira profundo, suspira...) Sí, es cierto ¡Pero son pesadillas, ehhh!  
  
Voldemort: —(Voz afeminada) Ayyy, Albus, ya sabía.  
  
Dumbledore dijo: elijo a "Mu alumna favorita", ¡Sere!, digo, Hermione, no, mentira, de verdad es Sere, y Hermione se puso a llorar.  
  
Sere dijo: CONSECUENCIA, porque no tengo miedo de nada.  
  
Dumbledore: —Tenés que besar por 5 minutos a... VOLDEMORT.  
  
Y Sere casi se desmaya.  
  
ahogo un grito y salio corriendo a la otra punta del vagón, pero toda tembleque, lo hizo.  
  
Voldemort se ruborizó y dijo: (voz afeminada) ¡AY, NO! ¡A Una mujer no! ¡Que sea Potter pero no una mujer!  
  
Sere empezó a besar a voldemort, que se quería escapar. Cuando Sere lo soltó, Voldemort dijo con voz afeminada, otra vez: ¡Soy una señora mayor! ¡Tengo más de 500 años! y me beso con una de 12 ¿Que soy? No me gustan las mujeres, ¡¡Dios Mío!!  
  
Sere:  
  
Sere eligio a Piqui que dijo consecuencia  
  
—Tenes que... comer grageas, ranas de chocolatre y todo lo que traiga el carrito de golosinas hasta reventar.  
  
Gertie dijo: —Yo les puedo conseguir las grageas gratis y como para un año. Pueden comer 5 o 6 cajas por dia que les va a alcanzar hasta el proximo 1 septiembre.  
  
Cuando piqui estaba comiendo su 893.477 caja de grageas y su 9.827 paquete de ranas de chocolate... ¡PLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!  
  
Todos creyeron que Piqui necesitaba ir al baño pero no, habian llegado a Hogwarts.  
  
Bajaron y vieron a Hagrid, lo saludaron y lo sacaron de abajo del tren.  
  
Hagrid dijo: —Piqui, ¿Que te paso?  
  
Y piqui miro para abajo y no vio nada, ni el piso, ni sus pies ni su vestido, que se habia roto en pedazitos y se subio a la balanza de Hagrid (Ahora del tamaño de Piqui) y vio que la balanza... marcó 1.728 kilos y después explotó.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Pronto Piqui estaba en la enfermería adelgazando con una poción mágica.  
  
Dumbledore retó a los demás porque habian hecho comer a Piqui esa cantidad de golosinas.  
  
A los 5 días piqui ya estaba recuperada.  
  
Todavía tenía una crisis traumática. Pero Madame Promfrey dijo que ella se recuperaria dentro de unos pocos días.  
  
Las clases estaban insoportables, todo el tiempo habia examenes y Voldemort se habia sumado.  
  
Martin:  
  
Una tarde, en clase de transformaciones...  
  
Todo iba tranquilamente bien, pero Martin estaba sufriendo lo mismo que sufrió Piqui porque se comió un montonazo de golosinas y de repente...  
  
¡¡¡Ppppppppprrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Todos empezaron a toser y la Prof. McGonagall dijo: — ¡Atraparé al chistoso de la bomba fétida!  
  
Pero no vivió para atraparlo porque murió asfixiada por el olor.  
  
Evacuaron el aula y Martín quedó flaco, mucho más que antes porque sacó todo combertido en CH4 (A/N: Formula del -sutilmente- *gas*).  
  
Voldemort se había quedado abajo del pupitre y no murió porque ya esta muerto.  
  
Pasaron 6 días y cada uno estaba en su sala común.  
  
Sere en la de Hufflepuf con Sophy.  
  
Martin con Micaela en la de Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry, Piqui, Hermione y Gertie en la Gryffindor.  
  
Rei y Draco en la de Slytherin.  
  
Y Voldemort no sabía donde estar, asique en un momento oportuno cercano a la Navidad, resucitó y luego se suicidó. Ya había olvidado la vida.  
  
Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y todos decidieron irse.  
  
Entre todos decidieron si ir a Grecia, a Egipto, a China, a Las Vegas, a Perú o a Japón.  
  
Y prefirieron Las Vegas.  
  
Sere:  
  
Piqui llevó a todos a su mansion e hicieron un Pijama Party.  
  
Fue en el baño del 5° piso, que era la parte mas grande de la casa; media 3.284 m3.  
  
Bueno, en la fiesta hicieron muchas cosas:  
  
1. Jugaron a verdad consecuencia.  
  
2. A ponerle la cola al burro.  
  
3. A tirale un tortazo al otro.  
  
4. A espiar a la mamá y el papá de Piqui besarse apasionados en su Suit matrimonial con Jacuzzi.  
  
5. A tirate por el inodoro y apretá el boton.  
  
Entre otras cosas.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Cuando terminaron de jugar eran las 5 de la mañana. Al día siguiente los papás de Piqui fueron al hospital porque la mamá de Piqui estaba vomitando y ahí se enteraron de que Piqui tendría un hermanito. Ahora habría un integrante mas en la familia de Piqui (A/N: ¿Lo asarán?).  
  
2 MESES DESPUES  
  
¡¡Plaf!! Samanta se golpeó contra la ventana. Ella era la lechuza de Piqui. Traía una carta de Hogwarts, decia que se cerraria porque Voldemort se había vuelto malo otra vez.  
  
Sere:  
  
Entonces decidieron que se quedarian en Las Vegas.  
  
Sere y Piqui se fueron al Casino y con la plata que ganaron hizieron el 8° piso, para la pieza de su nuevo hermanito.  
  
Pero ademas agregaron una pieza para Rei y otra para Sere porque eran tan amigas que iban a vivir todas en su casa.  
  
Llego el 15 de octubre y se acercaba Hallowen.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Una lechuza habia llegado, y en la carta decía que se reabriría Hogwarts.  
  
Todos tenian los baules preparados.  
  
Dumbledore les daria un permiso para volver a Las Vegas a ver cuando nazca su hermanito (¡Pobre mujer!) y despues volverían.  
  
Ya estaba toda la pieza de Gabriel (¡¡El hermanito!!, ¿Quien va a ser?).  
  
Martin:  
  
La habían adornado con un monton de cosas, todo de celeste, azul, y colores de bebé varón.  
  
Era un lugar enorme:  
  
Tenía juegos, juguetes de bebé, tenía una computadora, baño privado, la PC tenía Windows XP Professional, una biblio llena de libros para grandes, para chicos y bebés.  
  
Una cama, una cuna. ¿Para que la últimas dos?  
  
Tambien había un Porche importado e incrustado de diamantes (A/N: ¿De verdad creen que eso entra en la pieza?... ¡Pues sí!), pero se lo quitaron porque lo habían comprado pirata al capitán Jack Sparrow, y le hicieron una multa de U$S 999.999.999 al padre de Piqui. De la bronca, la pagó con monedas de un centavo. Como no consiguieron otro Porchesimilar a ese, se comformaron con un Fitito con un diamante en el volante.  
  
Ya tenían que regresar a Hogwarts, pero una semana antes se fueron a EGIPTO.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Ya faltaban 2 dias para que empieze Hogwarts. Ellos irían desde Egipto hasta Londres en la limusina del papá de Piqui (Por si no se acuerdan, la de 3 kilómetros).   
  
En el viaje jugaron a Verdad Consecuencia y tambien durmieron.  
  
Al llegar a Londres fueron a la estación y en el tren no hicieron otra cosa que dormir, porque la mitad del viaje desde egipto habian estado jugando a Verdad Consecuencia y Rei se habia roto una pierna tratando de cumplir una prenda.  
  
Al llegar todos llevaron a Rei a la enfermeria y la señora Promfrey dijo que ella estaria bien dentro... de... ¡2 meses y medio!  
  
Sere:  
  
Paso una semana y Martín (responsable de la pierna rota) se sentia muy mal, entonces se esclavizo a ayudarla con todo.  
  
Llevar cosas pesadas, ir a clase (Poppy no le habia dado silla de ruedas) y todas esas cosas. Pero a las 5 semanas y media REi se hartó, fue a la enfermeria y amenazó de muerte a la Sra. Pomfrey para que le de una silla de ruedas y la pobre enfermera no tuvo mas que hacer que aparecer una silla de ruedas de lujo para la pobre quebrada.  
  
REi se cansó de su yeso, pero Draco la habia atado a su cama para que no amenaze a nadie mas.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Sala de Profesores...  
  
Pero Severus... ¿como es eso de que Harry está poseido?  
  
Mc Gonagall entró en la habitación y le preguntó: ¿Con quien hablas, Albus? y Albus respondió: Con Severus.  
  
Pero Albus ¡Severus murió en el Expreso de Hogwarts!  
  
En ese momento entró Sibyl y le dijo: ¿Con quien hablas, Albus?  
  
Con Minerva y Severus.  
  
Pero si Severus murió en el Expreso de Hogwarts y Minerva murió apestada en una de sus clases... ¡Espera, anoche soñe esto mismo y esta tambien el profesor Binns!  
  
Sibyl se fijaba en la bola de cristal y hacía sus predicciones y esas tonterias y no notó que Albus ya estaba muerto de miedo (es solo una expresion)  
  
Sibyl se fue, olvidándose de Dumbledore  
  
Martin:  
  
En el camino a su despacho, pasó por la enfermería y la puerta se cayó encima de ella y la dejó media muerta. Para terminar su vida totalmente la Sra. Pomfrey voló, pasó por la puerta, rompió una ventana y los retacitos de vidrio se clavaron en Sibyl y esta murió desangrada.  
  
La sra. Pomfrey cayó en el gran lago y murió ahogada. Nunca encontraron su cadáver porque se la morfó el calamar gigante.  
  
En la enfermería, REi había tirado a la Pobre y difunta Poppy Pomfrey (Motivo por lo que pasó el incidente) y luego se sacó el yeso y lo tiró junto con Draco y se fue a la sala comun de Slytherin a comer algo porque tenía hambre, tanto hambre que se comiá las letras al hablar.  
  
  
  
El día siquiente hicieron el campionato (Es apoprósito. Eso también) de Verdad Conscuencia.  
  
Jugaban todos los alumnos y los profes que quedaron vivos. Cada uno que perdía una Consecuencia o no decía la verdad era eliminado.  
  
Llegó la ronda más difícil.  
  
Quedaban pocos participantes y habian puesto una nueva regla:  
  
Para responder verdad había que elegir:  
  
Tomo la pocion de la verdad y digo la verdad. O no tomo la pocion, y puedo decir una mentira y arriesgarme a que me descubran y me eliminen.  
  
Sere:  
  
El que no tomaba la pocion y descubrían que mentía lo eliminaban.  
  
Y al que tomaba la pocion o cumplia la consecuencia le daban 1 galeon.  
  
Terminó el juego y gano el mago mas honesto: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
2° salio Piqui que le habia tomado rico gusto a la pocion de la verdad.  
  
3° salio REi, que se preocupaba mas en besarse con Draco que en Jugar.  
  
Luego Albus volvió a la Sala de profesores y siguio charlando con el fantasma de Severus, que solo veia el y Sibyl, pero ahora estaba muerta.  
  
—Sigamos con lo de hoy a la mañana, ¿Como es eso de que Harry está poseido?  
  
—Albus, se mucho de Artes Oscuras como para que no sepa algo así, por algo soy el Profesor Severus "Fantasma" Snape y me hechizo para que puedan verme a pesar de mi muerte los alumnos cada vez que entro a ese aula y los deleito con mis conocimientos sobre DCAO.  
  
Se fueron camino al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Mientras tanto en el despacho...  
  
—Fred, aqui esta la provision de grageas.  
  
—Bien, ahora George, debemos buscar las ranas y el mapa del merodeador.  
  
—¡Fred! Aqui esta el mapa, oh oh... viene Albus, esta en la puerta del despacho, metete aquí.  
  
Fred y George se metieron en el armario.  
  
En ese momento entro Dumbledore y abrio un cajón buscando...  
  
—¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS GRAGEAS?!  
  
Recorrió todo el despacho y en eso Snape entró y le dijo a Albus que se habian fugado dos alumnos de la torre Gryffindor a las 02:53 AM y que son las 2:58 AM y que se suponia que habian ido para el lado del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Entonces enpezaron a registrar el piso y...  
  
¡¡¡¡AHI ESTAN, MALDITAS RATAS LADRONAS DE GRYFFINDOR!!!! ¡COMO NO TIENEN PLATA ROBAN!  
  
Fred y George, que no podian ver a Snape porque era fantasma y solo lo veian otros fantasmas, Dumbledore y los alumnos de su clase cuando el estaba hechizado, se re cag---- del susto.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Despues de un laaaargo tiempo, Dumbledore decidio que habria solo un castigo. A todo esto Snape no estaba muy de acuerdo y se fue a llorar al baño con Myrtle la Llorona.  
  
Y el castigo seria..... que tendrian que limpiar los baños de las chicas por todo un mes.  
  
Mientras Snape estaba charlando con Myrtle de lo mas alegremente y habia decidido quedarse a vivir con ella.  
  
Y despues de 30 minutos algo milagroso sucedio...  
  
¡¡¡MYRTLE SONRIO!!!  
  
Pero inmediatamente dejo su sonrisa porque los fantasmas no pueden sonreir mas de 5 segundos seguidos (¿?).  
  
Pero habia un problema mas grave ¡NO HABIA PROFESOR DE POCIONES!  
  
Y lo reeplazaria Fleur Delacour.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryff. Voldemort charlaba alegremente con Harry en parsel y Voldemort era un alumno más, pues descubrió que la caridad le impresionaba menos que la sangre y los cadáveres, ya queera una señora de más de 500 años.  
  
Martin:  
  
Llegó la prof. Sprout con una noticia mala.  
  
La noticia era que habían matado a una sangre impura en el baño del tercer piso.  
  
—La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo— dijo Sprout.  
  
Y Voldemort se asustó tanto que le dió un ataque y empezó a correr por toda la sala comun gritando cosas en pársel.  
  
Harry hablaba con Sprout  
  
—¿Pero a quíen mataron? dijo harry  
  
—A una chica, quizás la conozcan.  
  
En ese momento llegó un chico de Hufflepuf y le susurró a Sprout algo al oido y ella dijo:  
  
—Ah, perdón, era un chico, un chico que investigaba la cámara secreta porque sabía que había sido abierta.  
  
El chico es... Martín Salinas  
  
Lo encontraron con otra persona que era del sexo femenino, su nombre era Micaela.  
  
Harry seguía hablando con Sprout y Voldemort seguía gritando y corriendo, hasta que tropezó con una silla y fue a parar a la ventana.  
  
Salió volando, pero la ventana estaba cerrada y le dejó decoración.  
  
Cayo en el Gran Lago.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Mientras tanto en el aula de Pociones estaba FLEUR preparando su clase.  
  
Y como Fred y George habian estado todo un mes limpiando acompañados POR Myrtle y Severus, se habian hecho tan amigos que ahora ellos serian los padrinos de la boda de Myrtle y Snape.  
  
Y cuando dumbledore se entero de que se habia caido Voldemort fue corriendo gritando al Gran Lago, y tratando de salvar a Voldemort, se ahogo el tambien.  
  
Pero por suerte estaba ahi Harry, quien los salvo porque el se habia acostumbrado a nadar.  
  
Pero.... El calamar gigante salto y le mordio, logrando arrancarselo, un brazo a Voldemort…  
  
Martin:  
  
En el baño donde había muerto Martín, estaba su espíritu, cuya cabeza iba a estallar porque estaba pensando como salir.  
  
Un día Harry llegó al baño porque quería invitar a Martín a ver una peli de terror, pero fue de terror terror ver que Martín podía formar parte de una y no verla.  
  
Martín lo mandó a buscar su cuerpo y el de Micaela a la Cámara Secreta, se le había ocurrido una idea. Harry fue y volvió con dos cuerpos al hombro.  
  
Martín se acostó sobre su cuerpo y se hechizó para que el espíritu quede ahí y... ¡UNA LUZ MUY BRILLANTE! Martín y Micaela habían resucitado. Martín y Harry fueron a ver la peli de terror y Micaela se fue con sus amigas.  
  
Más tarde...  
  
Como Albus Dumbledore había decidido ser vice de Hogwarts, había elecciones para director.  
  
Por ahora había un solo postulante que lamentablemente, estaba medio mal de la cabeza y se llamaba Camilo.  
  
Camilo estaba sobre el palco dando su discurso y dijo:  
  
— Ya que yo le propuse a Albus que deje el puesto y sea vice, ya que yo fui el de la idea de las elecciones, y ya que soy el primer y único postulante, digo que en la campaña no se permiten mujeres. "LAS MUJERES NO PUEDEN, SÓLO LOS HOMBRES" (A/N: Frase "célebre" en mi grupo de Harry Potter).  
  
En ese momento, todas las mujeres presentes se enojaron mucho y empezaron a comentar y a putear en secreto o con su compañera.  
  
Pero solo 6 se animaron a decirle las cosas a la cara.  
  
Mientras tanto solo 3 chicos se molestaron por eso y jugaron a "en la casa de Pinocho" para ver cual le pegaba primero.  
  
Los chicos eran: Martín, Harry y Draco; y ganó Martín.  
  
Le dio un gancho de izquierda y después Harry y Draco le dieron una patada voladora de cada lado y luego las seis chicas (Sere, Rei, Piqui, Hermione, Sophy y Micaela) se abalanzaron sobre el y le pegaron tanto que murió.  
  
En ese mismo momento, Piqui dijo:  
  
—¡¡Un minuto!! Cambiando de tema... ¡Chicos! ¿Donde está Gertie?  
  
Draco: —¡Oh, no! Olvidé sacarla del armario (la metí ahí porque me presumía los nuevos gustos de grageas inventados por su padre). Supuestamente murió asfixiada. Aunque quizás sobrevive.  
  
Vamos a sacarla.  
  
Fueron, la sacaron, y resulta que se estaba por morir, pero sobrevivió. Y se fue a su sala común.  
  
Mucho más tarde Albus dijo:  
  
— Si esto va a ser para tantos problemas, mejor me quedo yo en el puesto. Severus, ven aquí y busca un buen castigo para estos chicos.  
  
Severus: — ¡Meveius!  
  
Severus: —Bien: Todos los días, durante un mes, cuando el reloj mágico de la sala común de las 10 p.m. se encontrarán conmigo en la torre más alta del castillo, o sea, el aula de Astronomía y:  
  
1° Lo limpiarán hasta que quede brillante  
  
2° Bajarán y limpiarán cada retacito de Mazmorra hasta que tambien brille.  
  
3° Subirán al gran Comedor en dónde, en la mesa de cada casa, los esperarán un colchón para cada uno y dormirán ahí toda la noche. Todo esto SIN MAGIA. Los espero esta noche. Ah, 25 p. menos para cada uno.  
  
Sere:  
  
Los nueve empezaron a sacar cuentas pero 3 segundos despues de que Snape se fue Hermione dijo: Son 50 p. menos para Ravenclaw, 50 p. menos para Hufflepuf, 50 p. menos para Slytherin y 75 p. menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Inmediatamente despues de que esto sucedio, Gertie se enteró y le hizo una zancadilla al profesor Flitwick para que tambien la castiguen porque queria ayudarlos.  
  
Llamaron a Snape para que busque un buen castigo y ella sugirió que le de el mismo castigo que a los otros y, por primera y última vez, Snape dijo:  
  
— Sólo porque me caso cuando termina su castigo, osea, dentro de un mes, voy a aceptar tu propuesta, ¡Pero 25 p. menos para Gryffindor!  
  
Gertie abrazó a Snape y dijo:  
  
— ¡GRACIAS!  
  
Y se fue muy feliz a la sala de los castigados a encontrarse con sus amigos y les dijo:  
  
— ¡Adivinen qué! ESTOY CASTIGADA ¡Los voy a ayudar!  
  
¿Que has hecho tú? Pregunto Piqui y Gertie respondio: Le hize una zancadilla al Profesor Flitwick para poder ayudarlos y Snape aceptó que haga lo mismo que ustedes asique ¡¡¡ESTA NOCHE TAMBIEN VOY!!!  
  
Piqui:  
  
Despues de un mes... Snape y Mirtle dieron sus invitaciones para su casamiento  
  
Sería el... 20 de marzo a las 22:00 Hs. y despues habria una cena y fiesta en el baño de mujeres.  
  
Pero algo , algo sucedio en la fiesta... algo terrible... mas que terrible... Colagusano, tenia mucho poder... mas que el poder de Voldemort.  
  
Y cuando bailaban un lento....  
  
De una luz brillante... ¡¡Aparecio Colagusano!!  
  
Tenia una capa negra y habia puesto una marca tenebrosa en... en....   
  
¡¡¡¡¡ENCIMA DE LA CABEZA DE PIQUI!!!!!  
  
Piqui callo encima de un lavatorio y... murió.  
  
Pronto Colagusano reía fuertemente y Voldemort, quien estaba buenito, resucito a Piqui diciendo algo como: ¡Revivus Muertus Fantasmus! Ella resucitó al instante.  
  
Pero ahora el peligro estaba delante de Voldemort. Colagusano lo mataría aunque ya estuviera muerto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el Avada Kedavra Harry lanzo un hechizo a Colagusano y desapareció.   
  
Luego de unos instantes Myrtle lloraba otra vez, despues de haber estado mucho tiempo feliz, pero no sonriendo.  
  
Y Dumbledore dijo. Harry, tengo algo que decirte.  
  
A vos te impulso una fuerza para salvar a Voldemort, ¿No?  
  
Y Harry contesto que si. Eso fue porque Voldemort... Voldemort es tu... tu...  
  
¡¡¡ABUELO!!!   
  
Harry quedo silencioso y Voldemort empezo a llorar...Se habian odiado tiempo atrás siendo parientes.  
  
Rei:  
  
Voldemort lloraba como un niño... Harry no podia creerselo... ¿¿¿Que clase de abuelo te trata de matar a cada rato??? (A/N: Un demente, creo yo)  
  
Piqui:  
  
De un momento a otro Harry se tiro por la ventana al enterarse de que Voldemort era su abuelo y el Calamar Gigante lo mordio pero como tenía feo olor porque el baño estaba realmente asqueroso lo escupio y Harry cayó en la copa de un arbol.  
  
Dumbledore lo hechizó y lo llevo flotando hasta la enfermeria pero como la señora Promfey estaba muerta lo curo Voldemort y cuando Harry vio que Voldemort lo estaba curando se volvio a desmayar.  
  
Minutos despues Harry estaba bien y toda la fiesta siguio lo mas bien y despues de un rato se pusieron a jugar a Verdad Consecuencia pero lo dejaron de jugar cuando Dumbledore callo por la ventana y se rompio un hueso.   
  
1 hora despues sirvieron la cena, eran:  
  
Fideos revueltos con pescado podrido, para los muertos y empanadas, para los vivos.  
  
La mesa la habian hecho con 50 inodoros juntos y habian puesto un mantel de papel higienico.  
  
Cuando la fiesta termino todos fueron a las salas comunes.   
  
Sere:  
  
Cada uno llego a su sala y hubo un problemita en una de ellas, en la de Ravenclaw.  
  
Martin habia caido de bruses en el momento en el que entro a la sala... y esto habia sido ocasionado porque... sintió un grito que decia "¡MORSMORDE!" y luego vio en el techo de la sala al conocido simbolo... LA MARCA TENEBROSA.  
  
Roger Davies, un alumno de la casa Ravenclaw, estaba en el suelo, todo ensangrientado... Le faltaba un dedo y tenía una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, esta vez no era un rayo, era...  
  
Una nube junto con la marca tenebrosa. Al lado del chico estaba Colagusano, con el dedo del chico, que ahora era de el, y estaba en el lugar en donde iba el dedo que le faltaba.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Colagusano desaparecio y a los 3 dias la Marca Tenebrosa aparecio en... en... ¡¡¡En el techo de la familia de Piqui!!!  
  
Todos estaban ahi porque habian suspendido las clases otra vez y porque el hermanito de Piqui ya habia nacido.  
  
De pronto... Draco cayo al suelo y empezo a retorcerse por el piso y al instante ¡¡¡Colagusano se metio adentro de su cuerpo!!!!  
  
Todos empezaron a correr y a tratar de salvarse.  
  
Los papás de Piqui lamaron al Ministerio de Magia con un aparato que solo su familia tenia, ¡Pero los del Ministerio de la Magia estaban en una fiesta que habia organizado el papá de Draco!  
  
Mientras tanto Draco invocaba las marcas tenebrosas en todas las casas de Las Vegas.  
  
Sere:  
  
Resulta que en una de las casas en las que Draco habia invocado la Marca Tenebrosa, estaba Ojoloco Moody vestido con una camisa y una pollerita al estilo Hawaiiano, (A/N: Imaginen al viejo asi vestido) ya que estaba de vacaciones en Las Vegas.  
  
Ojoloco, que no es muy adicto a las cosas de Mortífagos, metio a Draco en una Bolsa, lo metio en el contenedor de basura, bajo la tapa y: —¡¡¡Reducio!!!  
  
El contenedor se comprimio al tamaño del hermanito de Piqui... O menos...  
  
Piqui:  
  
Draco se habia convertido en bebé, porque Ojoloco había hecho un hechizo para que eso suceda.  
  
Era muy gracioso verlo porque jugaba con el hermanito de Piqui alegremente pero hablaba como si fuera una persona mayor.  
  
Pronto estaba en un cochecito llevado por Rei, irían al Ministerio de la Magia para que lo conviertan de nuevo en lo que era.  
  
Pero.... como el empleado era nuevo..  
  
Convirtio a Draco en lo que era... pero... ¡¡¡Draco hablaba como un bebé!!!  
  
Intentaron ponerle la voz normal, pero no pudieron...  
  
Sere:  
  
Se lo llevaron al Sr. Malfoy, pero en lugar de arreglar las cosas las empeoró...  
  
Ahora Draco era viejo y hablaba como bebé.  
  
Draco, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo: —Agú gu ta ta  
  
¡Ajó agú gugu aguuuuuuu! ¿gu ajó?  
  
Que significaba: —Papa y su madre...  
  
¡Eres un tremendo idiota de mier--! ¿Entendido, tremendo tarado?  
  
Martín:  
  
En ese momento el viejo Draco se avalanzó sobre el Sr. Malfoy y se le rompieron todos los huesos, pero logró tirarlo al suelo...  
  
Lucius estaba muy dolorido y Draco lo estaba insultando algo así: Ajól piucha matre que parton hijo putna  
  
Draco se fue muy costosamente porque estaba hecho un viejo hecho pelota y se llevó a sus amigos.  
  
En el camino de vuelta a la mansión de Piqui un policía muggle detuvo a Draco viejo por "abuso de menores" ya que seguía siendo novio de Rei, y Draco estuvo 5 días en prisión muggle pero Harry lo sacó antes de la sexta comida que eran los restos de el último que se murió. Harry creyó que una parte era pata de pollo y resultó ser... algo alargado con dos cosas redonditas al principio...  
  
Volvieron a la mansión de Piqui y jugaron verdad consecuencia. La 1, las 2, las 3, las 4 de la mañana y ellos seguían jugando. Al otro día era un día re-re-re-re-réquete-recontra-caluroso ¡45° de calor!  
  
Martín se sentía mal, estaban jugando a "la mancha" y el se mareó, se le bajó la presión sanguínea y se cayó al suelo. ¡Se había desmayado! Lo llevaron al frigorífico privado del padre de Piqui para que se enfríe, todos estaban re-asustados y Micaela más. Cuando Martín despertó estaba en la casa de Piqui y Draco tenia cara de indigando...  
  
Sere:  
  
Pues el aún estaba descompuesto por la comida de la cárcel, especialmente por la que era alargado con dos cosas redonditas al principio, que le había caido tan mal que inundó el baño de Piqui (De una sustancia color mrrón).  
  
Cuando la pobre mamá de Piqui termino de limpiar el baño, estaba verde y toda apestada.  
  
Entonces Piqui la vistio asi:  
  
Un vestido hecho de flores frescas, y votas con desodorante de ambiente adentro. Le puso aritos de desodorante de auto y le lavo la cabeza con desodorante de ambiente y shampoo con olor a rosas.  
  
Al dia siguiente Piqui, su padre, su madre y todos sus amigos iban a salir en un programa de TV. Habían ganado un concurso para salir en el programa.  
  
Las miles de videograbadoras de Piqui estaban prendidas y cada una tenia un casette para grabar el programa y darle un recuerdo a cada uno de sus amigos.  
  
El programa era un programa de chimentos llamado "No miren ahora, pero soy de colores" y lo conducia un conejo de colores llamado Cone.  
  
Piqui:  
  
El conejo estaba haciendo una pregunta a los padres de Piqui cuando los ojos del conejo se convirtieron en corazones al verla.  
  
El conejo no paro de perseguir a Piqui hasta que ella se tiro del 1º piso donde estaba el estudio de grabación. Al final se entero de que Gabriel habia estado haciendo eso, ¡¡¡Ya tenia magia!!! ¡¡¡Solo habia dicho bububaba y habia hecho el hechizo de enamoramiento!!!  
  
Despues de un rato Gabriel dijo bububabe y el hechizo paró.  
  
Pero de pronto, Gabriel, pronuncio su primer palabra... Y no fue mama, ni papá, ni galleta, ni Ajó, si no que fue AVADA KEDAVRA, y luego EXPELLIARMUS y y por ultimo dijo Piqui, Cone, Martin, Sere, ¡¡Y lo unico que no le salia era mamá y papá!!  
  
Despues empezo a decir Agugugaga y cosas asi, y fue lo ultimo que dijo.  
  
Sere:  
  
Han pasado 2 años y terminaron las clases del colegio Hogwarts para dar lugar a las vacaciones del año 2048.  
  
A Martin le habian dejado tarea de Astronomia. Estaba en la terraza viendo por su telescopio que habia comprado en un paseo por el Callejon Diagon con el papá de Piqui y algunos de los otros (que por cierto era el telescopio mas caro) compraron articulos de broma, que utilizaron en Gabriel.  
  
Entonces Martin se dio cuenta de que era de día y vio el Sol. Se quedo ciego y empezó a caminar hacia atrás sacudiendo las manos para tantear que era lo que tenia en el camino. Y empezó a descender cabeza abajo, pero en el aire dio una vuelta y calló de pie.  
  
Una vez con los pies en tierra firme calló hacia atrás y le reventó la cabeza en mil pedazos (contaditos y todo) y lo peor era que aun vivía.  
  
Lo llevaron al Hospital San Mungo para Heridas y Accidentes Magicos donde luego de dos dias (ya con la cabeza toda cosida y pegada con poXipol) se recuperó y quiso escapar del Hospital.  
  
Como todavia tenia problemas de vision porque habia vsto directamente al Sol con un telescopio de una presicion de 1.000.000 de distancia en zoom y no distinguio el primer del 7° y ultimo piso se tiro.  
  
Ese fue el abrupto final de Martin, pero el sufrió tanto en el aire que se convirtió en fantasma y fue condenado a vivir tirandose de las alturas por el resto de su vida, ehhh, digo, muerte.  
  
Martin:  
  
Mientras que todos seguían bien, les llegó una noticia:  
  
La carta era de Hogwarts y decía:  
  
Estimados Alumnos:  
  
Esta carta se ha dirigido a uds. para informarles que las clases se suspendieron para el año que viene hasta que se encuentre un suplente al Profesor recientemente fallecido, Flitwick. No ha aparecido ninguna clase de fantasma y, por lo tanto, los de la casa Ravenclaw en especial y los de las otras casas, no tendrán clases porque haremos una fiesta para adultos a la que solo puede asistir Draco Malfoy, cuyo padre nos metió oro en el bolsillo para permitir estas cosas a su hijo. La fiesta NO es de luto, sino de FIESTA en serio, porque no lo queríamos, y la fiesta se repetirá todos los días del año. Con respecto a ese alumno, puede venir en el Tren De Adultos Con Escenas de Desnudez, Violencia y Horripilantidad. Tendrá un vagón privado en donde quiera y tendrá ahí SÓLO LO QUE EL DESEE.  
  
Y podrá elegir un/a amigo/a para que vaya con él.  
  
Draco dijo: — Bueno, supongo que el uno de Setiembre me ire a una fiesta interminable... jeje.  
  
Rei, ¿Vienes?  
  
A los dos meses de esa fiesta les llegó una carta de Draco con manchas de jugo de calabaza, ponche, saliba, comida y olor a fiesta, (con letra desprolija y garabateante) que decía: AYÚDENME, QUIERO VOLVER, NI SIQUIERA DORMIMOS Y ESTÁ APESTANDO CADA DÍA MAS ESTE LUGAR, VENGAN A RESCATARME, POR FAVOR, O NO TENDRÁN MAS A SU AMADO DRACO.  
  
CON OLOR, DIGO, BORRACHERA, AH, NO, ERA AMOR.  
  
DRACO.  
  
Lo fueron a rescatar en Helicóptero y se quedaron en la fiesta, porque tenía un hechizo de el que entra no sale hasta que Dumbledore dice: "Se acabó la diversión". Entonces se quedaron hasta que Dumbledore lo hizo, dos años después, un poco antes de tropezar con su barba y morir.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Pero unos dias despues Gabriel no se sabe como aparecio alla y con su famoso bububaba hizo revivir a Dumbledore.  
  
Y con Dumbledore se pusieron a jugar a nada menos que al...  
  
¡¡¡VERDAD CONSECUENCIA!!!  
  
Empezo Gabriel y empezo a decir agugugaga latara lalalala lapi gaga.  
  
Dumbledore se avivo e hizo un hechizo para entender el idioma de los bebes y significaba: Elijo a Sere, y que no sea cagona...  
  
Sere elijio consecuencia.  
  
La prenda era ponerse a gatear y jugar con Gaby como bebe durante 2 horas.  
  
Sere:  
  
Sere lo hizo y luego de eso elijio a el fantasma de Martin.  
  
Martin dijo verdad y la pregunta fue: ¿Es cierto que algo veias cuando te quemaste con el Sol, pero que siempre quisiste ser un fantasma y por eso te tirarste? Y Martin dijo que si.  
  
Martin elijio a Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel dijo: Agagu gue sososolu lanani karote.  
  
Dumbledure traducio: Quiero una consecuencia de lo mas zarpada que puedas.  
  
Martin pensó un buen rato antes de decirle su consecuencia que era...:  
  
Tenes que salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ropa ni pañales y besarte en el gran lago con el Calamar Gigante, y esperar a que Piqui saque una foto en acción antes de salir.  
  
Piqui:  
  
Y siguieron hasta que se cansaron y decidieron que habria un ganador... el que mejor habia cumplido las consecuencias... y el ganador era... ¡¡GABRIEL!!.  
  
Para festejar la amistad, y el triunfo de Gabriel, hicieron una fiesta.  
  
Una fiesta sin limites.  
  
Y es por eso que hicieron a Gabriel crecer con un hechizo, hasta llegar a los diechiocho años.  
  
Y como la adolescencia no era la mejor etapa, el puso una bomba en Hogwarts, voló todo, y murió la mayoría, menos los principales. Jeje.  
  
Y la regla mas importante de esa fiesta.... era... JUGAR AL VERDAD CONSECUENCIA, sobre los escombros de Hgwarts.  
  
FIN  
  
Todos (público, creadores, y demás):  
  
clap clap clap clap  
  
clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap  
  
bravoooooooooooooooooo  
  
siiii fliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bravooooooooooooooooooo! huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! hu hu hu hu!! bravoooooooooooooo!!!!!!! hujjuuuuuu...  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, estuvo re-buenoooooooooooooooo!  
  
Otra Otra Otra Otra!!!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Bueno, terminó acá.  
  
Y este va para Piqui, y mi hermano, que hicieron este fic conmigo. ¡¡Y que me autorizaron a publicarlo!! Por supu...  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss 


End file.
